His Goodluck Charm
by Medaka
Summary: Len Kagamine's whole life had been based upon the fact that he was naturally unlucky. He would never think that his worst favourite person would come to take him out of his misery. Maybe his life was taking a turn for the best... Rin x Len, T for language
1. Problematic Thinking

_'Len Kagamine's whole life had been based upon the fact that he was naturally unlucky. He always got the short end of the draw, that was just how it was. He would never think that his worst favourite person would come to take him out of his misery, especially not someone as perfect as Rin. Maybe, just maybe, his life was turning out the way it should've been from the start...'_

.

..

...

..

.

Dear Mrs Megurine,

Once again, I'm really, REALLY sorry about the hole I made in the wall of your classroom. It shouldn't of happened and I know what I did wrong. I was angry and I vented out my anger... on the wall.

Your English classroom is really lovely so I'm sure that you will be able to cover up the hole with a display on "tea" or something or better yet, let me make a display. I bet I can make your classroom even nicer by talking about how tea should be made with a sieve rather than with a tea bag because my art teacher says that I have a natural talent for drawing objects. (I think he means tea cups as well)

I am suspended for a week but after that I am free to help you with the wall.

Truly sorry,

Len Kagamine

.

..

…

..

.

Dear Mr Kagamine,

I decided to read through your letter with an open mind but you still baffled me Mr Kagamine. I could not care less if you are "really REALLY sorry" about the hole that you managed to leave in my classroom wall. On the contrary, I am still wondering why your head of year hasn't found you a councillor yet. I can clearly remember myself giving you the letter for your parents to sign.

Moving away from that issue, I cannot grasp the concept of how you think I will ever let you make a display for my wall after that lack of self restraint against the wall. Especially one about tea. I'll have you know that during my years of living in England, I learnt a lot about the fine art that is tea and it is nowhere near as funny as you seem to think it is.

I would like to thank you for your offer to decorate the wall but I must tell you that it has already been sorted by a group of students that were willing to help.

Awaiting your return to the school,

Mrs Megurine

.

..

…

..

.

Len finished reading the letter and slammed his head against his desk. He wasn't sure how he managed to mess up again. It was another mistake he could add to his not-so-clean record and that wasn't something he liked to do willingly. With a small flick of the wrist, he threw the screwed up letter into his trash bin before slamming his head against his desk once more.

"Len, dinner." He groaned as his older sister called his name like it was poison. His sister was called Lily and she was a perfect student with perfect grades and a perfect future. It made him feel sick just to think about how perfect her life was going to be.

"Coming." he grumbled, pushing himself up from his chair with his fists and slipping out of his room without bothering to turn the light off. It wasn't that he was lazy, he was just careless.

That was how he was in such a state.

.

..

…

..

.

As Len picked at his food aimlessly with his fork, he decided to work out where the day before had gone wrong. It wasn't as if he had planned to leave a mark in the wall of an innocent classroom, it had only happened because of his infamous bad luck.

Maybe, he often thought, it wasn't even bad luck, it was just that he was born to live a bad life.

Anyway, instead of thinking about the cabbage on his plate, Len thought about his most recent 'problem' at school.

Unlikely as it sounds, Len believed that the day had started off well. He had woken up and successfully combed his hair without finding an impossible knot in it. Then he had rushed out of the house, in a hurry, to make his way to school. When he sat in his seat in the classroom, no one laughed at his hair or mocked him for being short – he had been left alone. That pleased him.

The day had gone by smoothly until, finally, it was lunchtime. This was of course, Len's worst favourite time of the day.

He had sat at his usual hiding place (under a blossom tree) and decided to finish of his drawings. Len was not particularly smart or athletic, but when it came to art he was considered some sort of genius. He could draw the most complex things and make them look so incredibly beautiful and detailed that it sent most into shock.

That being said, Len wasn't one to flash around his talent.

He was actually rather _shy_.

So, as he vigorously pressed his pencil against the paper, he didn't notice his worst enemy come towards him – Rin Kagamine.

Now, if Lily was considered perfect, Rin was considered the Goddess of perfect. The way the bow in her hair was always straight and never crooked, the way Rin could ace any test she wanted to and even the way she smiled was enough to give her such a title. The reason Len hated her was for her devilish alter ego that always seemed to be directed towards him.

"Oi, Lenny, whatcha drawin'?" she asked, peering over the boy's shoulder to take a look at the picture. "It looks like a pig farted all over the paper."

Len decided to ignore her comment and he continued to draw.

"Lenny!" Rin whined, her face suddenly expressing a pout. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

Still, Len continued to ignore her.

That was until Rin ripped the paper out of his hands and grinned devilishly at him. She stood up and waved the paper around proudly. "Haha, gotcha!"

Rin knew of Len's short temper and she was willing to use it against him.

"Hey, give that back!"

"You stopped ignoring me!" Rin exclaimed triumphantly, still waving the drawing around. "I'll guess I'll just have to keep this paper!"

With that Rin took off running. She knew for experience that Len would pursue her and she was definitely going to use that to her advantage.

Not far behind her, Len was running.

He ran towards the school building that he had seen Rin enter and stopped to catch his breath.

"Give me that back!" he shouted down the corridor, his eyes narrowed as he looked around for Rin. He took a guess and opened the door to the nearest classroom he could see and was a little surprise when he saw Rin perched on the teacher's desk.

She laughed. "I knew you would follow."

Rin stood up and smirked at Len, "You're too obsessive over your drawings not to follow. What do they call that?" Rin though for a moment. "Oh, I know... _vanity_."

"Shut up." Len said quietly with a growl escaping him before he could stop it. "Give it back."

"I don't get a please?" asked Rin with an innocence to her tone.

Len shook his head.

"No?" Rin questioned again. "Oh well."

In one swift movement Rin ripped the drawing in two and cackled as she watched Len's eyes water and his face grow red.

Len lurched into action, his fist aiming for Rin's face. The blonde girl was ready for it though and ducked out of the way, watching his fist make contact with the wall of the room.

"Mr Kagamine."

Len turned around after he had seen the damage he had made to the wall.

"Head Master's office,"

Len wanted to cry so badly.

"Now."

.

..

…

..

.

"I'm finished." Len announced as he brought his unused fork down against his plate. Not one piece of food had been eaten on his plate, but none of his family seemed to care.

"You can do the washing up tonight, Len."

Len nodded. "Yes, mother."

"The drying too." Len's father added.

"Yes, father."

"My room needs cleaning." Lily said, grinning.

"I'll get right to it, Lily."

"Don't forget to clean the rest of the house."

"I wouldn't let something so important leave my mind."

Maybe if Len was in Rin's shoes, thing would've been different. Unfortunately, he was just the unlucky Len Kagamine forever. Born with a plastic spoon in his mouth, as opposed to a silver one.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

First fanfiction! I have a the urge to do a fist pump right now~ ah well, as you can tell this is just a normal Rin x Len fanfiction!

It's set in Japan (which you might have guessed already) because that makes my life easier and your imagination wider. ^^

I must say that I did feel sorry for Len as I wrote this, I feel as if I made he quite the vulnerable character unintentionally, but I am sticking with how I have written this chapter thus far!

I hope you like it and I hope you have a good day. Hope you type to you if you read this story again!


	2. Guilty and Pleasureless

"My brother was suspended."

Rin looked up when she saw Len's older sister, Lily, walk into the meeting room while talking with a friend. Lily had a smug look on her face as she sat down and explained what had happened to Len.

"He is a complete idiot," Lily began, gesturing over to the language block that could be seen through the window. "He doesn't think before he does anything."

"So he got suspended for punching a wall?" Lily's friend, Miku, questioned innocently. She giggled, "Sounds more like he should be sent to a mental hospital to me!"

The two girls laughed together.

"Yeah!" Lily said, "But anyway, time to start the meeting."

.

..

…

..

.

The student council meeting went on, but Rin was still thinking about Len. She couldn't help but feel a little bit bad about the trouble she had caused him. After all, she was only trying to get his attention. Even she wasn't sure why she had to get his attention in such a rude way.

Rin sighed.

She was never going to be Len's friend if she kept being horrible to him. That just wouldn't be right.

"So Rin, what do you think about the issue of food being allowed to be taken for the cafeteria during lunchtime?"

While thinking, Rin couldn't truthfully say that she had been listening to the meeting. Luckily, she was good at improvisation.

"I have mixed view on the matter, Lily. I do believe that food should be allowed to be taken from the cafeteria because of a lack of space inside the cafeteria, but I also believe that much more litter would be created if it was allowed to be taken out. I promise to have my views sorted by voting time, though."

"Thank you, Rin"

With that the meeting continued.

Rin could hear Lily gossiping about her own brother and it sickened her. Lily could be a complete bitch behind the scenes, Rin thought. She wasn't sure if Lily was really the person she was thought to be. Naturally, she doubted this idea now.

'Len reminds me of Cinderella,' Rin thought, 'He always has it so tough, but he sucks it up.'

Rin couldn't help but wonder when Len was going to find his own happy ending.

.

..

…

..

.

Len had just finished tidying his room when Lily walked in.

"Oi, babyface," she began in a mocking tone. "I have a council meeting today at school, so I'll be leaving now."

"Cool." Len replied absent-mindedly. "Have fun."

"Whatever." Lily said, turning on her heel and storming out of the house.

The only occupant of the house decided to read some manga before heading over to the local park. He liked the park. It had beautiful scenery and was rarely filled with the noisy teenagers that he had to put up with in his school. Just looking at the stunning hills and the huge lake in the park moved him unlike many other things.

He walked to the park slowly and once he had reached it, sat down on a small bench that was situated near a fountain in the centre of the park. Len could clearly see some ducks splashing around in the water of the fountain and he watched them for a while.

'My life sure is boring right now.' he thought to himself, 'But I like it this way.'

"Len Kagamine?"

Len ignored the voice that was calling him. He wanted to keep this boring moment to himself.

"Len?"

"Go away..." Len mumbled in an almost inaudible tone. He tried to focus his mind on his dirty Converses.

He felt a presence sit beside him on the bench and tap him on the shoulder. Instinctively he flinched from the contact and jumped up from the bench. The person with him wasn't going to let him run off though.

"Get some manners," the person said. "And look at me when I talk to you, Kagamine."

Len grimaced. "What if I don't want to?"

The person sighed.

"You aren't going to talk to your favourite cousin?"

There was a silence.

"Neru?"

.

..

…

..

.

"I haven't heard much about you from your family." Neru said. She was sitting beside Len on the park bench with a concerned look on her face. "Should I be worried?"

Len shook his head. "You need not be."

"You won't hear much about me from anyone at all." he said.

Neru frowned and grabbed Len hand as a sign of respect and comfort. She tried to put on her most sweet and comforting tone of voice. "And why is that?"

The park went quiet for a few seconds as Len considered his answer before replying to Neru's question. Neru, his only cousin, was often concerned for his well-being, but he did not want to worry her with his problems. She was older and had her own life to deal with, she didn't need even more pressure to solve Len's petty dilemmas.

"I'm not very well known around here."

"Is that so?" asked Neru. She grinned a little as she added, "I'll have to ask Neru about that."

When Len didn't reply she continued.

"All I know is that you're sitting in this park, alone, feeling sorry for yourself. You look as if even a full glass of water would be empty in your mind. Wallowing in self pity won't get you anyway, dummy."

"It can in my mind." Len mumbled.

"I also know that you have been suspended from your school because of something stupid, so I don't know how you can find any self pity in that."

"Whatever."

"You are a dumbass." Neru said to Len, looking right into his eyes.

Len looked a little shocked by her statement.

"Go and find something to do that will lift your spirits before I slaughter for illegal misery."

Her words made her cousin laugh a little. "Okay, Neru."

Neru stood up and brushed herself off. She looked at Len and gave a little wave while saying, "That's a good boy. See you around."

"Yeah..." Len muttered quietly, "See you around..."

He watched Neru walk away and sighed. She wasn't the best at emotional pep talks, but she had definitely drilled the message of bad self pity into his head. He wasn't going to brood about any time soon.

Len stood up and walked in the opposite direction that he had seen Neru come from, towards his school. It would be lunchtime there. He hoped that no one would spot him as they all lounged underneath the trees around the entrance to the school.

.

..

…

..

.

Rin was eating her lunch when she spotted someone she had hoped that she wouldn't have to face for a long time. Unfortunately, karma wasn't always on her side. (Although the majority of the time it was)

"Len Kagamine..." she said to herself in a worried yet determined tone. She flicked her short hair before beginning to approach him.

It was impossible for Rin to deny, after spending hours thinking about it, that she felt guilty for what she had done to Len. He wasn't a bad person or a criminal and she had no right to take his things and expect him to cooperate. The fact was that everyone knew about how much Len cared about his own things staying his own things, including Rin.

Len was rather violent when he found his lunch was missing one day.

Anyway, because of the guilt she was feeling, Rin felt as if she needed to apologize to Len and maybe even become his friend. After all, he seemed like a nice person, just not the most sociable one.

When Rin reached her target she was stunned by what she saw. Len Kagamine looked so dead in comparison to how he usually looked. The bags under his eyes were more distinctive than usual and his skin was ghostly pale. It made Rin feel even guiltier.

"Len..." she said in the loudest voice she could muster.

The school gate meant that there was a slight barrier between Rin and Len, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Yes?" Rin was surprised by Len's quick reply. "What do you want?"

Rin listened to him talk.

"I don't suppose you want to mock me like everyone else does or call me a weirdo because I'm different?"

Rin's eyes widened. "No! No!"

"Well then you don't have anything to say to me, obviously." Len concluded.

"That's untrue!" Rin replied, "I wanted to say... s..."

She couldn't find her voice.

"Hm?"

"S..."

"Yes?"

"Sorry!" Rin exclaimed. "I was wrong to of taken your drawing and insult you and it! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't of been suspended! I'm very, very sorry!"

After her apology, Rin quietened down and awaited Len's reply.

"I don't believe you." he said before walking away from the school to somewhere else. He wanted to find a boring place that had peace and quiet again.

"I don't believe you at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Second chapter will now be ticked off of my check list~ I'm not so happy with this one though... maybe because it seems to ramble on a little? Ah well, it's what I have written in my plot notes, so it can't be_ too _bad. ^^

I feel like Len comes off as being a little emo (if you want to use such a term) because of the whole self pity thing.

Also, you can see a different side to Rin in this chapter! She is less of a 'bitch' and more of a tough cookie. (with a guilty heart. *_*)

Anyway, I hope you like it!

(I can't promise that all of the updates for this story will be this fast, it's just that I have had some spare time this evening. XD)


End file.
